


Hey, lover

by w6rship



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Hisoillu, Hair Dyeing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I got inspired and i feel elated, M/M, Married Couple, No Angst, Nonbinary Kalluto Zoldyck, Sibling Bonding, also i don’t want to spam angst on my page, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: Illumi dyes Hisoka’s hair (Kalluto helps too)***I SAW SOME REALLY CUTE FLUFF ITS MY MOST RECENT BOOKMARK PLS READ IT AND LEAVE KUDOS— IVE BEEN INSPIRED TO WRITE SOMETHING SWEET, TY BABEZ 🥶🥶😈😈‼️
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Hey, lover

Curtain’s that looked like they’d been colored with dried wine and sticky cherry pits were split open, allowing the light rays of the sun filter into the room. The window frame and sun beams clashing together made odd shadows on the wooden floorboards. It was a nice room, albeit cramped, but it had a few splashes of each of the men. Little knickknacks like plants and pencils, polaroids and dormant fairy lights, and clothes were in each corner. Despite how— for lack of better words— cluttered it looked, it _did_ smell strangely nice. Like those fake pinecones people put out for the holidays, which smelt faintly of cinnamon.   
  


Hisoka was planted on a heart-shaped-stool in the left side of the room, his back touching the grey walls. Illumi was hunching over him, kneeling in between his thighs, one hand firmly under his chin, the other wielding a coloring brush. Kalluto was sitting on the bed, (located a few feet away from the stool), holding a bowl of blue hair-dye. They sat with their legs crossed, and head lolling back in minor boredom. 

“Hisoka stop moving your head, it’s going to be uneven if you don’t quit it.” Illumi scolded, squeezing his husband’s chin harder so he would stop squirming.

”’Lu, i don’t think it works like that...” 

Illumi squinted his eyes, shrugging. “Maybe i’ll ask Kalluto to swap the color out with neon yellow since you think you know it all!” 

Hisoka snorted, saying, “Kalluto wouldn’t do that to me...heh, right?” 

They shrugged in response, a lazy smile on their face. Illumi smirked, then yanked Hisoka’s head straight once again. 

“Illu’ be _careful_ , try not to rip my skin off-“

”Sorry, but _stay still_.”

He called out for Kalluto to hand over the bowl, dipped the brush into it once more, and began applying it. Another jerk of the head. Illumi sighed, again, straightening out his husband’s head. 

Pause, foil, color. 

A repeating process for god knows how long. 

Once all the hair was foiled up and colored, Illumi pressed a kiss to Hisoka’s nose. “Thank you for staying still.” 

“Mm, and thank you for doing my hair, baby.” 

Kalluto made gagging sound behind the couple, even throwing in a few fainting motions to really get the point across. 

With a laugh, Hisoka chucked the brush at their head, but they dodged it before it could hit, and the utensil landed on the black comforter, smearing it with blue. 

Illumi looked down at Hisoka much more, eyebrows scrunched together. “Your getting that out.” 

“Of course, anything for you~”

”Don’t try and act like a suck up to try and get out of it-“

”Well i do s-“

Kalluto made an inhumane noise, backing out of the room like a scared cat, and lurking in the doorway. “ST OP-“ They yelped. Their eyes were wide and they were flushed, the second hand embarrassment was real. 

Illumi lightly smacked Hisoka on the shoulder, giving a fake glare, and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

And like the little shit he is, Hisoka whistled as he walked past, then fell into a fit of cackling. 

Kalluto squawked, fleeing the area.


End file.
